


heavy.

by misswritingobsessed



Series: one word prompts. [5]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mentions of PTSD, Romance, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “I’ll be here, you know, when you want to admit that it's all too heavy.”
Relationships: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Series: one word prompts. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869238
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to upload this after editing it! I really hope it's not awful.  
> As always, any and all mistakes are my own.

It was an ugly fight. Comments over dinner turned into loud voices and the threat of leaving. Mandy was on the verge of telling him to go. 

If Jason wanted to leave he knew where the door was. 

“I’m not doing this, Mandy.” Jason said, voice firm.

Mandy shook her head, laughing in frustration to stop her from screaming. “What? Talking? You can’t keep doing this Jason it’s not healthy, you can’t keep pretending everything is okay when it’s not!” 

They were so close to what she thought was a breakthrough, so close to that meaningful conversation, the one about the biggest case of his career that shaped his life. Instead, he shot her down and closed himself off.

“Stop running, Jason.” She sighed because she didn’t know what else she could say. 

Mandy normally refused to beg him to talk, but tonight things had gotten too much. 

Usually he would see his therapist, but tonight she found out he hadn’t been for weeks, sometimes he’d go and see Ray, but bravo two had shaken his head when Mandy asked if Jason had been around. 

Jason was running. “I don’t want to talk about it, Mandy.”

“Because you’re scared?” She shot back quickly. 

Jason paused for a moment, although their tones were still harsh they were no longer shouting.

Mandy took a step closer to him. “You’re not speaking to anyone. You’re pushing me away, and I know why, you’re getting close to feeling like you need to talk about what happened in Afghanistan and you’re scared.” 

Jason shook his head, folding his arms across his chest, “I’m not scared, Mandy.” 

Mandy let her guard down, letting her arms drop to her side. “Isn’t it all getting too heavy? Everything you’ve been through, isn’t it all getting too much? Because I’ve been working with you for the last ten years and even I needed to take some time out. You’re not superhuman, Jason, sometimes you need to put it all down, sometimes you even need to ask for help carrying it all.” 

Jason turned away from her and Mandy tried to stop the tears forming along with the ache in her chest.

“Please, Jason, just let me help you.” 

“I don’t need help, Mandy. I need to do my job. I need you to let me do my job.” 

Mandy nodded a little, mainly in defeat, she clearly wasn’t going to get anything out of him.

“I’m sorry I shouted,” Jason apologised. “It’s not you, I love you, you know that and I am so thankful you’re here. But I’m okay.” 

Mandy, still with tears in her eyes nodded as he turned to face her again. “Okay.” She knew deep down he was lying. 

She knew he wasn’t okay. He knew he wasn’t okay. What he didn’t know was that it was alright not to be in a good place after all they’d been through during their last deployment. 

She waited a few moments before speaking again. “I’ll be here, you know, when you want to admit that it's all too heavy.”

Jason closed the gap between them, pulling her into a hug, holding her tight against his chest.

“I know you are, I know that, Mandy.” His voice broke a little as he said those words. 

If there were only two things he was certain of in this world it was that Mandy would be there for him no matter what, and that he really didn’t deserve her or her heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love for you to comment and let me know what you think of this :)


End file.
